A Gift for Inks
by Foureye
Summary: Tony worries at his thumb, the edge of his thumbnail sharp in his mouth. It was usually a quick and lazy comfort to ease his nerves but this time... Gibbs/Tony Father/Son Warning: Spanking of an Adult


Tony worries at his thumb, the edge of his thumbnail sharp in his mouth. It's usually a quick and lazy comfort to ease his nerves but this time it did nothing to help release the knots that tangled in his stomach. Nor was Kate who did a pretty good job at giving the younger, one hell of an earful, while she searched him over for injuries and bruises, at the same time.

Tony is too busy with his thumb and the worry of _How's the boss gonna react?,_ to listen to what Kate is saying but he does catch her calling him an ''Idiot" several times throughout her rebuke. There should be no objection to it this time because Tony is a boy with a brilliant mind and he knows that he's messed up big today.

But instead, he says this: "M'not.''

It's obviously a lie, and Kate doesn't waste time to let him know that.

"Yes, you are. Going against Gibbs orders, jeopardizing the case and almost getting yourself killed in the process makes you an Idiot Tony." she scolds, sounding like Tony imagines his older sister would sound like if he'd actually had one.

''I know.'', he admits finally, scuffing one of his shoes against the ground.

"Good, because Gibbs is surely going to _kill_ you."

''I know!''

Tony's second exclamation is sodden with remorse and he buries his face in his hands with a miserable groan, only to snap it back up as the sound of screeching car tires against hard concrete suddenly fill the scene and emanating out of it is a furious looking Gibbs.

Tony feels his innards dripping to his feet when angry blue eyes lock with his green ones, making him speed behind Kate without a conscious thought. Hoping she could hide him from their boss, despite her five feet and seven inches.

Of course, it's a futile attempt to try and hide from an ever omniscient Gibbs, but his boss, turned surrogate father always manages to make Tony feel and react like a much younger and smaller version of himself, a naughty one on top of that. And Gibbs had a way of dealing with naughty.

Being the very functional mute that he is, there isn't much that Gibbs says, but he communicates with a stern pointed finger towards a spot in front of him and Tony is well aware that he's disobeying another one of Gibbs orders yet again by not moving, but apparently he came to realize that he did value his life very much.

But it's too late.

 _"Anthony DiNozzo Junior."_

Apart from being disobeyed, Tony forgot to remind himself that stalling also belonged to the things Gibbs had zero tolerance for, so when Tony hears his name come out the back of Gibbs' throat and through gritted teeth, managing to make even Kate flinch in response, it becomes clear to him how pissed the older was, because Gibbs hardly ever used Tony's full name in that manner, but when he did it never ever bode well for the younger one.

"C'mon Tony get going. Now!" Kate urges him, this time being the one to step behind Tony to give him a push to the small of his back. It was supposed to be an encouragement, a help to not make things worse on himself by staying rooted to a spot but Tony feels like she sends him out to be slaughtered.

Putting a foot in front of the other suddenly turns into a tremendous task for Tony, but he makes it towards Gibbs. Another two steps keeping him away from the spot the older had wanted him to stand on, but Tony stops because he thinks it's a safe distance to try and plead his case before Gibbs can manage to haul him into to his car and bring him to some place hidden and dark, to end his life slowly.

The team-lead wants to hear none of it and his hands shoot out to grab Tony's wrist instead. The senior field agent expects to be led and propelled into the car like a child, instead of the very special agent that he is, but he is surprised when Gibbs is tugging him forwards by his wrists, making him stumble and almost fall over in the process. However Tony never falls because Gibbs' arm is fast to reach around the younger one's waist, to stop him from doing so by tucking him under it and to his side.

Tony's face is the perfect mixture of surprise and horror as he realizes in which position Gibbs has manhandled him in and his emerald green eyes are unwillingly filling with tears as he tries to struggle out of the restraint, futilely.

"Noooo, b-boss please not here. I didn't mean to-." Tony tries to offer weakly but stops with a horrified yelp as he feels the first burning smack, an assault on his behind and person.

"Ow Boss! Please Kate's gonna see!", but that seems to be one of Gibbs lesser concerns, as he continues to let his hand fall hard and fast across his senior field agents butt in a rhythmic pattern covering every part of it, determined to light a fire.

Tony usually took his spankings stoically, but the humiliation of having an audience doesn't take long to bring him to tears. Although it was a one-woman audience consisting of Kate only, her bearing witness to him getting a head slap was an entirely different thing to her watching him get a spanking.

The final swats to his sit spots have Tony vigorously squirming and sobbing out his "sorries" and promises of "never doing it again". Gibbs is fine with putting the punishment on a hold for the moment because they'll have plenty of time to carry it on at home later, but first, he needed his _whys_ answered.

"Don't think we are finished, there's more awaiting you home." he says with a stern finger after he lets up and watches Tony sniff and shift from foot to foot as he tries to wipe away the tears on his face with the back of his hand.

He also has the great urge to rub his stinging backside but the look on Gibbs' face is tenacious telling him not to, making him look away and at his feet. Gibbs' hand appears on his chin, turning his face back to the older. "You better got a good reason for going against what I tell you to do. Damn it, Tony, you almost got killed! Why did you do it?"

Tony swallows face burning now as much as his behind does.

"Answer me, son."

Tony peers up at Gibbs through long and wet lashes and says in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Wanted to make you proud boss."

I apologize for every error or grammatical mistakes you found while reading this story. "English is not my first language" - Ashton Kutcher. I thought for her almost anniversary of 100 stories I would give Inks the 1 to her 99 since she's been giving us so much.  
I know it was a poor attempt and be sure it's my last, but still, I hope despite the very ooc characters and all the things mentioned above that you were still able to enjoy it a tiny bit.

Btw please feel free to leave me some suggestions for a title as you can read that I'm also not very creative with that.


End file.
